


I is for Impala Sex

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: You get too impatient to wait until the motel





	I is for Impala Sex

John was stressed. Anyone could see it. The hunt for the yellow-eyed demon who had killed his wife and your boyfriend was taking its toll on him. His hand was tensed as it clenched around the steering wheel of the rumbling impala and his jaw was clenched so tightly you were surprised his teeth weren’t splintering. At a red light, he leaned an elbow against the door and ran his hand down his face.

This was when you decided you couldn’t put up with his stiffness any longer.

You innocently glanced out the window while you put a hand high up on his thigh, fingertips brushing his cock while you made no move to grab him any further.

The light changing colour cast a green glow across his face while he turned his head to look at you in amusement.

“You think you’re being cute, princess?”

“The light’s green, John,” was all you let out, completely ignoring what he said. You wanted him riled up in a completely different way than he was right then. You wanted him riled up in the whole bruises-in-the-shape-of-his-hands-on-your-hips kind of way, not in the itching-to-shoot-anything-that-moves way that he was right then.

His anger was hot, but it was suffocating, and you were not in the mood to be stuck in a tin can with him for hours as you drove to Idaho, where John told Dean he’d meet him.

You squeezed his leg absently, not looking at him.

The car swerved a bit on the deserted back road, dust billowing up as the wheels spun and unearthed it. “Can you wait until the motel?” He asked in a steady voice, before peeking over to catch a glimpse of your side profile.

“Honestly? You don’t know the things I’d do to have you buried in me; right here, right now.”

The car swerved again, but this time it was intentional. John veered it quickly off the road and was unbuckling his seatbelt before you could even realize what was happening.

“Honestly?” He mimicked you. “You don’t know how much I agree with you, sweetheart.”

A wide smile easily spread across his face, and that was all it took to encourage you to fling off your belt and desperately start to open up your jeans. Once you got them off, he helped you climb over the seat and into the back, before he was quickly clambering over to you. He slid in between your spread legs and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down to his thighs before yanking your panties down yours and leaving them to dangle off of one of your ankles.

You couldn’t find it in yourself to care, leaving them there and grabbing him by the jaw to pull him down to kiss you.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he panted against your mouth, one hand lining himself up with you while the other held his weight off of you.

He was taking too long, so you dug your knees into his waist and bucked up impatiently under him. “If you don’t put your dick into me I swear to God I’ll-” you broke off to moan loudly as he slammed into you.

He rested his forehead against yours and chuckled breathlessly. “You were saying, sweetheart?”

“Shut up,” you whined, wiggling to adjust to his length inside of your soaked pussy.

John was a big man in all aspects, and it always took you a bit to adjust to the stretch of him. He was smirking down cockily at you, and you knew with each second that ticked by you were inflating his ego - which was already the size of fucking Texas.

“You can move.”

“I don’t know, princess. ‘Was kinda planning on just staying put.”

You rolled your eyes. Asshole. You rocked back against the soft leather under you, feeling as he slid easily through your slick folds until just the tip of him was barely inside of you. Then you stilled.

“You can move,” he said in what was a clear mockery of your voice.

“'I don’t know, princess, 'was kinda just planning on staying put’.”

“You did not just use air quotes while my cock was inside of you,” he bellowed out a laugh and you grinned, glad that he was comfortable enough around you to be this playful.

Before you could reply he was slamming back into you, nailing your G spot and sending your nails raking down his back. He grunted slightly and you could feel him twitch inside of you at the slight stinging.

He set up a comfortable pace, not fast, but slow and relaxed. One of his hands lazily reached down to rub your clit while he was slowly drawing his hips back and thrusting back in.

It was nice, but it wasn’t enough.

You reached your hands up to the back of his head and pulled it down, turning it to the side when it neared your mouth. “Faster,” you whispered, nibbling his earlobe and making his Adam’s apple bob.

He nodded and jerked his hips back before quickly slamming forward, his pelvis hitting yours. The feeling of instant satisfaction was indescribable; no man had ever had this effect on you.

Above you, he was doing his best to keep his noises to the minimum so that he could hear yours better. Still, small grunts slipped through the cracks, and every noise you _did_ hear sent a wave of pleasure straight to your core.

His hand shot down again to your clit, and this was how you could tell he was close. John was a giver, and he couldn’t let himself come until you had. He rubbed small circles on your clit with just the right amount of pressure to send you reeling.

Your hands reached out blindly to grab his face as wave after wave of white-hot pleasure hit you. You dragged his mouth to yours and kissed him sloppily, the wet noises almost rivalling those that were coming from your pussy.

He was hitting your sweet spot with each thrust, making it seem way too easy.

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against yours. “Come for me, princess. Need to feel you coming around me,” he coaxed in a rough voice, his hips still carrying out the bruising pace.

You nodded wordlessly, not even being able to moan at the pleasure it was that intense. His hand lightly slapped against your clit and that was it, you were done for.

You came with a cry of his name, fingers scratching the familiar trails down his back while you pulsed and throbbed around him.

He threw his head back and let out his first proper moan. “Holy shit Y/N!”

His hips stilled inside of you as deep as his cock could go, and you could feel his cum fill you and leak out around his cock.

“You couldn’t wait until the motel?” Was the first thing that John asked after the two of you had cleaned up and dressed the best as you could, taking advantage of the packet of wet wipes John kept in the car.

“You were stressed. I was horny. It was a quick fix,” you shrugged, leaning over to peck him on the lips before opening the door to get out of the back and into the passenger seat.

“You’re something else,” he chuckled, shaking his head as he got out too.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
